


i'll make you and me feel like home

by shininglilacs (explicitdanik)



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitdanik/pseuds/shininglilacs
Summary: Home is where your heart is, and Seungwoo’s heart is with Wooseok.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	i'll make you and me feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,,
> 
> this is my first fic under this pseud, and i've decided to make this pseud exclusively for x1 :)
> 
> dedicated to [dobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeywoodz)!! this one's for you uwu
> 
> happy valentine's day ♡
> 
> unbeta-ed.

“I’m home,” Wooseok’s voice echoed in the flat. The puppy came running towards him as soon as he shut the door close and crouched down to remove his shoes.

  
  


“Hey, Phantom,” Wooseok patted his dog and placed his belongings on the coffee table. He proceeded to the kitchen to feed the small corgi following him.

  
  


It was unusual for him to come home alone, most especially since Wooseok got used to being fetched by his boyfriend outside his college building, or when he’s spending his time reading books in the library while waiting for his boyfriend’s dismissal so that they’ll head home together. But since his boyfriend went out of the country to attend school activities abroad, he has no choice but to go home alone.

  
  


He was putting down Phantom’s food tray on the floor when the phone on his bag rang. 

  
  


**_내 사랑 승우니 wants to Facetime with you_ **

**_Accept Decline_ **

  
  


Wooseok tapped the green button and his lover’s face greeted him.

  
  


“Hey,” Wooseok smiled. Wooseok moved to the couch on his and his lover’s shared flat. Few minutes later, Phantom followed him and sat on the empty spot beside him.

  
  


“Hi, love,” Seungwoo’s low voice was heard from the speakers of his phone. The older returned back the smile that Wooseok was giving him, the one which the younger loves since it shows the deep dimple that he always liked to poke. Phantom barked after hearing Seungwoo’s voice which made the older chuckle.

  
  


“Oh hey, Phantom. I miss you too.” 

  
  


“So you missed the dog? Not me?” Wooseok huffed.

  
  


Another smile erupted in Seungwoo’s face. “I won’t be calling you right now if I don’t,” He spoke.

  
  


“You know indirect statements don’t count,” Wooseok rebutted which led Seungwoo to laugh.

  
  


“I miss you, love. A whole lot.” Seungwoo said, facing the camera and smiling sweetly at his lover.

  
  


A blush crept on Wooseok’s cheeks. It might be really shallow and cheesy but it never fails to make Wooseok’s heart flutter whenever he hears those kinds of words from Seungwoo. And it doesn’t need to be said for Seungwoo to do it, the older knows he loves it, that’s why he always does it whenever he can.

  
  


“I miss you too, love.” Wooseok replied, mirroring his lover’s smile.

  
  


“Tired?” Wooseok inquired. By the mere look of Seungwoo’s face through the screen, he can definitely see that the older had a long day.

  
  


Of course, if you’ll spend a whole 10 hours in a congress, you’ll surely get exhausted. Not to mention that it’ll go on for three consecutive weeks.

  
  


“Not really. But I just wanna lay down on the bed,” Seungwoo said while placing the phone on the nightstand to let Wooseok see him clearly.

  
  


“You haven’t eaten dinner yet, have you?”

  
  


“I haven’t. But I had a snack before leaving the conference room earlier. I’m not yet hungry Seok-ah,” 

  
  


Wooseok sighed. “Alright. Change your clothes first and wash up before laying down the bed. I’ll wait for you,” 

  
  


“Okay, love.”

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


“How’s your presentation?” Wooseok said as soon as Seungwoo plopped down in his bed at the hotel room he’s staying for the congress.

  
  


Seungwoo has been away for almost three weeks now. He’s currently in an overseas congress that he didn’t plan to attend the said congress at first, but since the pitch he made for his finals in the university piqued the interest of his professors, he was left with no choice but to go. In the end, his credentials will look good on his resume when he graduates. 

  
  


“Oh, about that…” Seungwoo’s face fell a little.

  
  


Wooseok is an observant, he wouldn’t miss the change in the older’s face.

  
  


And being with Seungwoo for almost half of his existence, he can easily read the older.

  
  


“Hmm?”

  
  


“I need to stay for another week,” Seungwoo said.

  
  


Wooseok was taken aback with the sudden statement.

  
  


“Oh.” That was what Wooseok could only utter.

  
  


Seungwoo staying for another week means he’ll still be alone in the flat for another week. Seungwoo staying for another week means he won’t be with him on the third day next month. And last of all, Seungwoo staying for another week means he won’t be celebrating their anniversary together.

  
  


Wooseok frowned at the thought of it. 

  
  


“I still have to meet other delegates. They seem to like the proposal very well, which is why Professor Kang extended our stay here,” Seungwoo explained.

  
  


The older noticed how the cheery face of his lover turned gloomy by his announcement.

  
  


“I’m really sorry, my love. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,”

  
  


“No, no, don’t be sorry! It’s not your fault, love. It just can’t be helped.” Wooseok smiled.

  
  


“I’m still so proud of you. Who would’ve thought that your pitch would make it to the congress? An international at that,” Wooseok added.

  
  


“You know I couldn't have done it without you, love.” 

  
  


Wooseok smiled at the statement. “You won’t be sleeping yet?” 

  
  


“I still have to do something,” Seungwoo answered.

  
  


“Will it be needed for tomorrow? You’re already exhausted, Woo,” Wooseok worriedly said. It’s evident in Seungwoo’s eyes that the congress has taken its toll on him. If only Wooseok was with Seungwoo, he wouldn’t hesitate to take care of Seungwoo.

  
  


“Not necessarily. But I need to start it by today,” Seungwoo said.

  
  


Wooseok frowned again. “Don’t get worried Seok-ah, I won’t push myself too hard,” 

  
  


“You really shouldn’t. If I were beside you right now I wouldn’t let you do anything and just let you rest,”

  
  


“If I were beside you right now I would cuddle with you and not let you go since that would be the one I’ll be needing right now,” Seungwoo rebutted. 

  
  


Wooseok’s cheeks erupted in a shade of pink which made him cover his face. Seungwoo chuckled at the sight of it.

  
  


“Aw, my love’s getting shy,” Seungwoo teased. 

  
  


Seungwoo would never get tired of seeing Wooseok get flustered whenever he says something cheesy and sweet to him. It just makes him fall even harder for Wooseok and makes him want to say something more.

  
  


“Ah, whatever. Do what you need to do now so that you’ll finish early. You still need to rest,” Wooseok said.

  
  


“Will do. Are you heading to sleep now?” Seungwoo asked. He noticed that Wooseok already plopped down on their shared bed back home and he’s already covered with the duvet.

  
  


“Yeah. After this call.” 

  
  


“Alright, I guess I should be doing my work now. Go rest, my love,”

  
  


“I miss you,” Wooseok confessed.

Seungwoo was taken aback with the sudden statement. Words aren't really Wooseok's love language, he prefers to show it through his actions, which is why Seungwoo still can't get used to hearing Wooseok saying those words.

  
  


“I really miss you too, love. If I could head back to Seoul within an instant, I would. But just bear with it a little longer. We’ll see each other next week, I promise.”

  
  


“Message me when you’re heading to sleep as well so I would know,” Wooseok uttered while getting himself comfortable under the sheets.

  
  


“Will do. Good night, Seok. I love you, I’ll call again in the morning,”

  
  


“Okay. I love you too,”

  
  


— 

  
  
  


“A week? I thought you’re extended until the 30th only?” Seungyoun said as soon as Seungwoo ended the call with Wooseok.

  
  


Seungyoun is Seungwoo’s roommate for this congress that they attended. They met during the first semester of their first year as college students, and were inseparable ever since.

  
  


“Yeah, I’ll be staying until the 30th only,” Seungwoo replied. He opened the laptop from his nightstand.

  
  


Seungyoun sat down beside Seungwoo to take a peek on what the older is doing on his device.

  
  


“Hey,” Seungwoo almost closed the laptop to hide it from Seungyoun.

  
  


“Then why did you say to Wooseok that you’ll be here until the fourth? Won’t you celebrate your anniversary together?” Seungyoun stood up and sat on his bed.

  
  


“Can’t say. It’ll ruin the surprise,” Seungwoo grinned at him.

  
  


“You don’t trust me? I’m hurt, hyung,” Seungyoun fake clenched on his left chest.

  
  


“I don’t want another episode of you telling Hangyul about my plans, thank you very much,” Seungwoo spoke while typing away on his laptop.

  
  


“Hey! That was only one time!” Seungyoun protested.

  
  


“Yeah, I know. But I can’t afford to have another one. And why don’t you finish your report already instead of being nosy. You have to present tomorrow, right?”

  
  


Seungyoun groaned. “Ah, right, I almost forgot about it. Thanks, hyung. I wish you well on your plan for Wooseok,”

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


“I’m home,” Wooseok spoke as soon as he closed his flat door. He continued to remove his shoes and wore his slippers.

  
  


_It’s strange_. Wooseok thought. Phantom wasn’t there to greet him by the door. Times when Wooseok comes home, Phantom was already there at the back of the door waiting for him to come in. Dogs have insanely developed sense of smell and hearing, so Wooseok is sure as hell when he got off the elevator, Phantom would be waiting for him already.

  
  


But he wasn’t there.

  
  


_It’s really strange._ Wooseok thought once more. The door was still locked when he got in, there’s no way in hell that someone would break into their flat since no one knows the password of their door except for him and Seungwoo. 

  
  


“Phantom?” Wooseok called out for his dog. He went to the other room where he and Seungwoo made as a storage room. He knows Phantom won’t be inside that room since it was always locked, but he checked it nonetheless to make sure. He also checked the small studio room where he and Seungwoo placed their musical instruments and a bunch of cameras. He also went to the bathroom, but he couldn’t find the corgi. He then dragged his feet towards their bedroom, to check his bed, since he and Seungwoo noticed that Phantom had taken a liking to laying on the bed.

  
  


To Wooseok’s surprise, Phantom wasn’t still not there.

  
  


_Phantom should’ve ran into me right now, since I’ve been making noise with my feet by running around the house._ Wooseok thought again.

  
  


But Phantom still can’t be seen. Wooseok is now getting worried. Phantom couldn’t leave the flat. Since the corgi has small legs, he couldn’t reach the windows even if he wanted to. The window handles are also placed high enough. The doors are always locked except for the bedroom and bathroom, which means Phantom could only go through the bedroom and bathroom aside from their living room and kitchen.

  
  


Wooseok was about to pull out his phone from his pocket to call Seungwoo when he heard muffling sounds on the closet beside their bedroom. Before Wooseok could even turn, a dog came running towards him while a pair of arms was suddenly wrapped around his waist and a familiar scent of lilacs wafted his nose. 

  
  


“Hi, love,” 

  
  


Wooseok immediately removed the arms around him to face the older, the person he misses and loves the most was greeting him with a smile.

  
  


“I fucking hate you,” Wooseok threw light punches on Seungwoo’s chest. Seungwoo chuckled as he tried to stop Wooseok by catching both of his fists and to intertwine it with his.

  
  


“I’m sorry, love,” Seungwoo said while pulling Wooseok close to envelop his arms around him again.

  
  


“You don’t know how fucking worried and scared I felt when Phantom wasn’t there by the door when I arrived. I hate you, Han Seungwoo,” Wooseok tried to get away from the older again but Seungwoo already caged him in his arms.

  
  


There’s no way Wooseok could get out of Seungwoo’s grip.

  
  


“I’m really sorry, my love. I just wanted to surprise you but I didn’t know you’ll react this way. Please forgive me, I’ll make it up to you, hmm?” Seungwoo spoke as he placed his head on the crook of Wooseok’s neck. 

Wooseok can’t help but feel weak on how Seungwoo is embracing him. From the way he can feel Seungwoo’s heart beating, the heat of the older’s breath in his skin, the familiar scent of lilacs that he grew to love, to the huge frame of his lover enveloping his tiny body. They fit like no other, just like they’re each other’s missing puzzle pieces. 

  
  


Wooseok could always drown in Seungwoo’s hugs and he wouldn't mind drowning in it.

  
  


It’s only been less than a month since Seungwoo went away but God, he really missed this feeling.

“Whatever. Why are you here anyway? I thought you'd come home by Friday? Why are you here so early?” Wooseok asked, irritation is still evident in his voice. Seungwoo slowly loosen his embrace and brought his hand to hold Wooseok’s palms.

  
  


Seungwoo can only smile at his lover. Wooseok really looks cute when he’s acting mad at him.

  
  


“My professor let me go early since I finished all of the things I have to do during the congress. And actually, the remaining days were allocated for sight-seeing. I didn’t want to spend another day without you so I asked if I could head home early and he allowed me to go,” Seungwoo said as he intertwined both of their hands.

“I’d rather spend my time with you, love,” Seungwoo grinned.

  
  


“Tss,” A rosy tint is slowly erupting in Wooseok’s cheeks.

_Cute. So. Damn. Cute_. Seungwoo thought.

  
  


Seungwoo kissed Wooseok’s cheek which only made his cheeks flush in a deeper hue of red. “Stop being sulky, love. I have something for you,” Seungwoo dragged Wooseok to their living room and gestured to the younger to sit down on the couch while he retrieved something from his bag. When Seungwoo returned, he plopped down beside him and handed Wooseok an envelope.

  
  


“What’s this?” Wooseok asked.

  
  


“Open it,” 

  
  


Wooseok gently opened the envelope to let out what’s inside. Seungwoo was watching him lovingly, waiting for his reaction. When Wooseok got ahold of what’s inside, his eyes widened.

  
  


“What— two round trip tickets to Jeju?” 

  
  


“You thought I forgot? Never, love. Happy anniversary,” Seungwoo said, smiling so dearly at his lover.

  
  


Wooseok flung himself in Seungwoo’s chest and embraced him tightly. Seungwoo could feel his shirt starting to get wet, and that’s when he notices that Wooseok is crying silently.

  
  


“Love, why are you crying,” Seungwoo laughed.

Seungwoo placed his palms to cup Wooseok's face. He then wiped the tears rolling down his lover's cheeks.

  
  


“I hate you. I really thought you forgot and that I’ll be spending our anniversary alone.” Wooseok wiped the stray tears from his eyes and sniffed.

  
  


“I would never,” Seungwoo kissed both of Wooseok’s cheeks before planting a kiss on his lover’s lips.

  
  


Seungwoo pulled Wooseok close once more to hug him, placing both of his arms protectively in Wooseok’s waist as the younger hung his arms on the nape of his lover’s.

  
  


“I’m home,” Seungwoo whispered as he buried his face on Wooseok’s shoulder.

  
  


“Welcome home,”

  
  


Home is a place that’s constant. A place that you can rest in anytime, a place you can always return to, a place you can come to and always go to.

  
  


And it goes without saying, Seungwoo’s home is where Wooseok’s at.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't shitty as i've thought since it's kind of rushed hhhhh
> 
> scream at me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bulkkonnori) lol


End file.
